Unexpected Results
by timeywimeyspaceywacey
Summary: The Dragonborn has become Neloth's favorite test subject. Here's what happens when an experiment has some unanticipated side effects. FDragonborn/Neloth. One-shot written inspired by the Skyrim kink meme.


**Just a little bit of smut written for the skyrim kink meme, completed while I hit roadblocks on my other stories. The idea for the shout belongs to my dear husband. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Dovahkiin placed her hand above her eyes, scanning the distance. Night would fall soon, and she would much rather be indoors when that happened. She was perfectly capable of setting up a campsite by herself; she just preferred to avoid the ash wastes of southern Solstheim as much as she could, especially after dark. Those damned ash spawn had popped out the ash next to a very surprised and sleepy Dragonborn on more than one occasion. Scanning the horizon, she realized that she wasn't too far from Tel Mithryn. After assisting him with several tasks, he had thanked her by making her a member of his household and giving her a bed and chest in Tel Mithryn. Yes, that would do nicely.

* * *

Neloth flipped through the pages of notes in his hand, sighing with irritation. He needed to test out this new spell, but Tel Mithryn had emptied itself of all willing, and unwilling, test subjects. What was the point of having Talvas as an apprentice if he was never around?

The sound of the main door opening, and someone floating up to the top level jerked him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw it was the Dragonborn, looking considerably tired and weary from travel. Never mind that, she would do.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" She said, gesturing to the empty space around them.

"Oh, they've all gone to work on that damned stone, same as they do every night. Very annoying. Fascinating, but annoying. Not that it matters right now, because you've arrived at the perfect time. I have a new spell to test out, and you've been quite willing to help me in the past. It should increase strength and stamina, but unlike that previous and very similar spell, this shouldn't have any side effects."

She cocked her eyebrow at him, recalling the previous side effects of his spells. Most hadn't worked out quite as he said they would, leaving her extremely weak in water, or with writhing tentacles sprouting from her eyes…

Never mind that, though. She was absolutely worn to the bone, and something that gave her a boost of strength, provided it worked, would be more than welcome.

"Alright then, go ahead." She says, motioning for him to get on with it.

"Excellent! Now, you know to come to me if you experience any unanticipated side effects."

* * *

She had to admit, ever since Neloth had cast that spell, the Dragonborn had been feeling stronger. Usually after a massive day long trek, she would tumble into bed, passing out instantly. Instead, she had the energy to bathe herself, head to the kitchens to find something to eat, and currently she was lying in her small bed, indulging herself with a book she had found lying about in a Reaver camp.

Then it hit her. An intense wave of overwhelming lust and desire crashed her like the shout of unrelenting force, causing her to grip the sheets of her bed, seeking purchase, as the area between her legs throbbed with a warm, heated sensation.

What in Oblivion? She had felt aroused before but this was…out of control. What could have-

_Gods damn it Neloth_, she silently cursed, trying her best to ignore her aching need. What exactly did that spell _do_?

Never mind that. He _did_ say to come and see him immediately if she noticed anything unusual.

* * *

Neloth groggily stirred from his sleep as he felt someone, or something, crawl on top of him, pinning his arms down. Good, his fingers were still free, meaning that he could cast a spell if need be-

"This is your fault, you know. You and your damn spells. You told me to come see you if I noticed anything different so, here I am," whispered a husky female voice, her lips brushing against the point of his ear.

"Dragonborn? By Azura, what are you doing?" he replied, still not entirely clear on what exactly was happening.

"Your spell did something, and I need you to help me take care of these side effects," she purred, slipping her simple tunic over her head, leaving her completely bare, before leaning down to playfully nip at his ears and neck, gently dragging her teeth and tongue across his skin.

It would be very simple at this point to reverse the effects of the spell, to have her snap out of whatever this was, to have her lift her body off of his, to head back to her chambers, but…

Neloth paused, stopping to fully evaluate the situation. There was a beautiful, powerful, naked woman straddling his hips, whispering that she needed him and…it had certainly been awhile for him. His time was focused on his experiments, leaving precious little time for distractions such as these.

Any coherent thoughts he may have been having were sudden interrupted when she pulled back to look at him, leaving his eyes and hands free to wander over the Imperial's form, his slender grey fingers running over her full, sloping breasts, dotted with freckles, that curved upwards to form tiny rosy peaks, before gently trailing down her stomach to entangle themselves in the auburn curls that covered her sex.

No, no. It wouldn't be wise to attempt to reverse the spell while he was so…distracted.

Gripping her slender arms, he flipped her over so that now he was on top, leaving him free to rid himself of his pesky robes that were only getting in the way at the moment. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her mouth with his, reaching up to tangle his hands in her hair.

"I'm glad you decided to help me out. It was getting to be rather unbearable," she sighed into him, raking her nails across his chest.

"Well, the best wizards will always fully study their experiments. Only doing my duty," he replied, attempting, and failing to drive the lust from his voice.

He pulled his lips away from her face, brushing against her pale skin as they made their way to her chest, where he paused to swirl his tongue around each tiny peak, tasting each one as his mouth brought them to hardened points. She gave a delicate sigh, which spurred him to continue his path down her body to the area between her legs. Gently parting her legs with his hands, he slowly lowered his lips to her sex, deeply inhaling the smell of her arousal. He plunged his tongue deeply inside her, before drawing it out slowly and running rapidly it over her tight bud. She gasped at the sudden contact, her body arching upwards. He couldn't see her face, but her tight grip on his shoulders, the nails digging into his skin, and her rapid breathing were all signs to him that he was headed in the right direction.

Encouraged by his success, Neloth slid three of his fingers inside of her, relishing in the slick warmth he found inside, and began to work his fingers back and forth. He felt her walls tighten, and picked up the pace, beginning to pump his fingers even faster, forming a steady rhythm. Neloth heard her moan excitedly as her walls rippled with pleasure around his fingers, and as he withdrew, she exhaled shakily, her chest heaving.

Standing up, Neloth found his way back into his bed, pulling her on top of him.

"Ride me, now," he commanded, feeling more than ready to mutually satisfy their needs. He had been aroused from the moment he woke up to find her on top of him, but watching and hearing her respond to his touch had only amplified the feeling, leaving him with a throbbing member.

And she obliged. Once she's straddling him, he slides into her with ease, her walls slick and tight, and he begins to pump into her, arching his hips high, nails digging into the flesh on her hips, drinking in every single sigh, every moan of his name.

"I'm…I'm so close Neloth," she gasps, barely able to form the sentence. Hearing this, hearing her breath his name was going to be enough to send him over the edge.

He thrust into her more forcefully, his member pulsing, spilling his seed as she ground her hips against him. He could feel her second climax of the evening, his head spinning as she tightened and convulsed around him, and just when he thought this moment was over, she Shouted.

"TIID KLO UL!" she shouted, voice weak with effort.

At that moment, he felt as though an invisible force slammed into him, halting him, forcing him to stand still while time and the world whirred around him. Blood rushed into his ears, his heart pounded in his chest, and the short fleeting pleasure of climax became prolonged and mind-blowing as it seemed to continue endlessly, infinitely.

As suddenly as that surprising slowdown began, it was over, leaving them both to crash into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

She stirred from her sleep hours later when the soft light of dawn began to filter in through the small windows. Rolling over, she blearily rubbed her eyes, thinking back to the strange dream she had the night before. Neloth! It had felt so incredibly real, but it couldn't have been.

Could it?

Sitting up, she realized she was no longer in her room, no longer in her bed. Oh Gods, did she really-

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," called out Neloth's voice, and she turned to see the Dunmer wizard standing in the doorway, holding two cups. "I've brought you some canis root tea, thought it might help your throat after all that shouting you did last night. I had to make it myself, since that wretched steward you obtained for me was nowhere to be found."

She took the cup of tea wordlessly, mind still clicking furiously, still desperately trying to grasp what exactly happened last night.

"I see I've rendered you speechless. No need to thank me, you are one of the very lucky few who will be able to say they've bedded a master Telvanni wizard."

Ye Gods. So she really had. His arrogant words snapped her out of her stupor, and she laughed.

"And you can consider yourself to be quite fortunate as well, because my dragon blood makes for quite the experience between the sheets," she replied, smiling.

"Yes, yes it did. Err, what exactly was that last night? A Shout, I presume?"

"Indeed it was. Slow time. I learned it awhile back, but I never was exactly sure what to use it for. Guess I know now," she said, pulling her tunic over her head as she stood up.

For a few brief moments that seemed like eternity, they stood there in silence, quietly sipping their tea, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

Neloth coughed. "Well, I am curious to see if the spell has the same results a second time, if you'd be willing to be the test subject again. A good experiment always follows up results a second time."

Was this his way of telling her that he enjoyed last night, and he'd like to do it again?

"Certainly. I also have a few things I'd like to try out, an experiment of my own, if you will. I learned them from some Dibellan priestesses after I helped them find their Sybil, and I haven't had the opportunity to try them out myself."

Neloth smiled, a rarity for the wizard. "Very well then, let's get to it. The experiment may not have gone as planned, but I'm still rather pleased with the outcome, and would like to pursue these results further."

He paused. "I'm just glad I didn't test this spell on Talvas."


End file.
